


//clean\\

by ode_to_phan



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Suicide, please don't hurt yourselves, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: my friend made this and told me to publish it so that's what i'm doing





	//clean\\

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made this and told me to publish it so that's what i'm doing

All Dan wanted was to be clean like Phil.

He thought of the way Phil's arms were clad in pink hoodie sleeves instead of little pink scars…. oh, how he desperately longed for it. Dan's ribs jutted out, he looked like a skeleton. He tried to stop hurting himself but… No. He just wanted to be clean…

He was in America and Phil home. He called Phil, who answered immediately. “Dan?” Dan's eyes teared up. He looked over the ledge he was standing on…. seven hundred feet up. “I'm finally going to be clean like you, Phil….” He let out a sob then hung up and jumped. The last few seconds of his life were filled with thoughts of Phil. He was finally clean…. just like he always wanted.


End file.
